The invention relates to a water lance blower having a water lance.
Water lance blowers of this type are described, for example, in International Publication Nos. WO 96/38701 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,283,069B1; 6,035,811A; 5,925,193A) WO 96/38702 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,641A), WO 96/38703 and WO 96/38704 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,985A). The water lance blowers emit a focused water jet through the furnace onto the opposite wall. As a result of the kinetic water jet energy and the sudden vaporization of water that has penetrated into pores of the deposits, flaking off of the soot, slag and ash soiling is carried out.
The area of impact of the water jet generated by the water lance blower generally follows a specific, pre-determinable path on the surface to be cleaned (known as a xe2x80x9cblowing pathxe2x80x9d), wherein the path is generally in a wave-form, and possibly avoids obstacles, apertures or other sensitive zones.
In addition to the control of the drive system by a template, which necessarily generates a very specific blowing pattern, dual axis controls are mainly used, with control axes at right angles to one another. In particular, a horizontal and a vertical axis are used in order to be able to easily generate wave-form blowing patterns. As a result, drive systems of conventional water lance blowers are provided with a horizontally orientated and a vertically orientated drive unit. At least one of the two drive units is also fastened with appropriate devices directly to the heating installation. The second drive unit of conventional drive systems is provided with devices with which the second drive unit can be fixed to the first drive unit in order to produce dual axis control. The second drive unit is disposed such that, for example, it is additionally guided on the heating installation or parts of the drive system. Such a drive system is described, for example, in the International Publication No. WO 93/12398.
The drive units of individual, conventional drive systems are configured differently because of the different requirements (in relation to the fastening or guiding),. A drive unit is usually fixed onto a part of a framework. During operation, the drive unit moves the other drive unit and a water lance, and for reasons of stability and rigidity is configured particularly robustly. In contrast to this, the second drive unit that is coupled in particular to the water lance is matched to the structural configuration of the first drive unit. Specially configured retaining and fastening devices are therefore necessary.
Furthermore, the individual components (such as, for example, the drive system, the water supply line and the control cabinet) of conventional water lance blowers are disposed around a centrally positioned water lance so that they are disposed in areas outside the slewing range of the water lance (in order not to limit the slewing range). Additionally, the water lance is connected to a water supply line that has to follow the movements of the water lance, while at the same time not restricting the water lance.
Thus, such a water supply line of conventional water lance blowers is directly removed from the slewing range after leaving the water lance. For these reasons, conventional water lance blowers require substantially more space than the actual movement of the water lance necessitates. This is particularly problematic when the place where a water lance blower is installed is delimited by a large number of the structural requirements of the heating installation such as, for example, pipelines, supports, armatures and so forth. It is thus conceivable that the positioning of conventional water lance blowers at a desired place on the heating installation cannot be carried out, since there is insufficient space for the entire water lance blower, even though the required slewing range for the water lance would be provided.
The different embodiments of water lance blowers demand a high degree of logistical complexity in production, operation and service. Production includes a large number of manufacturing processes that are dependent on the different types of drive units of the embodiment. A wide range of machines and tools, as well as specially trained personnel are required for this purpose.
The invention relates to a water lance blower with a water lance that is pivotably disposed with its mouth on or in a hatch, with a drive system that is provided with at least two drive units for controlling the water lance, and with a retaining device for fastening the water lance blower to a wall. Such water lance blowers are used in particular for cleaning heating installations, wherein the water lance can blow a jet of water through the heating installation that is in operation and through which flames and/or smoke flow onto wall areas reachable via the hatch.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a compact water lance blower that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type, and that is easy to assemble and to service and which reduces the logistical demands described hereinabove to one operation, whereby the water lance can be controlled along pre-determinable blowing patterns at different speeds.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a water lance blower connected to a water supply system for cleaning a heating installation containing a hatch. A water lance having a mouth is pivotably disposed in the hatch. A drive system has at least two drive units for controlling the water lance and a retaining device for attaching the water lance blower to the heating installation. The retaining device has parts of a water supply system integrated into the retaining device.
The water lance blower is particularly compactly configured by integration of parts of the water supply into areas of the water lance blower that are disposed close to the water lance.
The retaining device also represents a kind of adaptor between a usually rigidly configured water supply line and a moveable, flexible mechanism for conducting the water to the water lance. The conducting mechanism is moved only in a relatively small section, whereby lesser forces are required for moving the water lance and the space in which parts of the water lance blower move are clearly reduced. It is precisely the reduction in the movement space that results in the positioning of the water lance blower according to the invention, thereby no longer necessitating a complex matching of the water supply system with the structural circumstances of the heating installation.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the retaining device is provided with at least one connecting device for a separate water supply line. In particular, the use of standardized connecting devices is advantageous, whereby the water supply lines can be constructed rigidly, for example, as conduits. Furthermore, the retaining device has at least one connecting element for a flexible line for conducting water to the water lance. The configuration of the connecting element can be constructed flexibly. In a manner similar to the water conducting line, the connecting element is orientated towards the water lance (wherein the desired slewing range of the water lance is not limited).
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the retaining device is provided with at least one distributor that divides a flow of water flowing through and connects the water supply line to at least two connecting elements. A large flow of water can thereby be subdivided into several streams of water such that a configuration of the more flexible water conveyance to the water lance that is appropriate for the application is possible.
In accordance with an advantageous configuration of the water lance blower, at least one valve is integrated into the retaining device. The valve serves to regulate the pressure generated in the nozzle of the water lance, whereby the quality of the water jet generated can be easily influenced, in combination with a control unit by an operator.
In accordance with a further configuration, the flexible line is provided as a flexible hose system from the retaining device to the water lance, wherein the water flow is divided into two or more parallel hoses. The distribution of the water flow can take place either within the retaining device, as, for example, with a distributor, or through the hose system itself. The distribution of the water flow into two or more hoses results in substantially smaller radii of bending in the hose system, and thus contributes to the compactness and flexibility of the water lance blower.
It is particularly advantageous to configure the hose system with four hoses that are disposed such that each hose is disposed with the center point of its cross-section at the corners of an imaginary square. In this way, preferred directions of bending of the hose system are produced, which can be orientated according to the desired paths of motion of the water lance. The hoses can be fixed in this configuration using simple mechanisms such as, for example, cable ties.
In accordance with a further development, the hose system is configured with three or more hoses that are disposed with the center points of their cross-sections in a square. The orientation of the hose system also has to be matched to the paths of motion of the water lance such that friction upon the hose walls is as low as possible.
According to a further embodiment, the hose system is provided with a hose jacket that surrounds, at least in part, two or more hoses. This can be done, for example, in areas of the hose system particularly stressed by bending or soiling. It is particularly advantageous when the hose jacket is provided with an anti-friction agent (for example, talcum) distributed substantially between the hose jacket and the hoses. In this way, friction occurring externally on the hose walls during bending stress is reduced.
It is particularly advantageous when the parts of the water supply system integrated into the retaining device are disposed in a concentrated manner in one corner of the drive system. In this way, the range of movement of the water lance is not limited.
It is particularly advantageous (also independent of the rest of the configuration of the retaining device), when the drive system of the water lance blower is provided with two drive units that are distinguished in that they are configured as modules. This means that the drive units form autonomous functional units and are completely exchangeable. Consequently, identically configured drive units configured in this way in a drive system are also mutually exchangeable. This has the advantage that, for example, during repair, the drive unit can simply be removed and replaced with a new drive unit. A modular embodiment of the drive units additionally reduces the logistical complexities for a business, which now need only manufacture, store and logistically manage a reduced number of variants of the drive units. This substantially reduces the manufacturing and servicing costs for the business.
Such a configuration of the drive system further supports the compact and simple configuration of the water lance blower.
The fastening of the retaining device to a heating installation can thus be carried out in the position desired. Proceeding from this position, the drive units can be disposed as desired. Thus, possibly taking into account the components of the heating installation, the drive units can be combined in such a manner that a desired pivoting range of the water lance can be implemented.
Accordingly, the first and second drive units are disposed perpendicular to one another and connected together. The first is connected to the retaining device, and the second drive unit is guided by the first. The second drive unit articulates the water lance so that the terminal area thereof can sweep a maximum projection surface during operation. A configuration of the drive units is thus produced, which is L-shaped in the edge positions of the path of travel of the first drive unit, and T-shaped in a central position of the path of travel. The orientation of the L or T-shaped configuration is unimportant. A frame is not needed for such a configuration. The configuration of the integrated parts of the water supply line in the area of a corner of the projection surface of the water lance is advantageous and particularly preferred.
According to a further embodiment, the second drive unit of the drive system is configured with a connecting element that projects laterally from the second drive unit. The water lance is articulated with the end of the connecting element. The connecting element is configured such that the freedom of movement of the water lance is not limited. The connecting element is also disposed such that the projecting end is orientated to the side of the drive system of the water lance blower opposite the retaining device that in particular has integrated parts of the water supply line.
The orientation of the connecting element results in a very compact and space-saving water lance blower, since in this way the drive units and the retaining device are substantially disposed on a surface that can be pivoted over by the rear end area of the water lance. The connecting element is thus moved in a plane by two drive units, and consequently makes movement of the water lance possible. The point of articulation of the connecting element varies because of the different positions of the water lance. If the water lance is greatly inclined (for example, when both drive units are close to an edge position), the articulation point moves in the outer area of the water lance towards the flexible line. In an upright position, the point of articulation is closer to the mouth of the water lance.
Furthermore, at the external ends, certain devices must be provided for fastening the flexible line, which do not limit the freedom of movement of the water lance. For this reason, the water lance is not articulated at its external end to the connection element, but instead extends further beyond the point of articulation. During operation of the water lance blower, the outermost end of the water lance sweeps a maximum surface upon which (with an appropriately equipped connecting element) the drive units and the retaining device with integrated parts of the water supply line are disposed.
According to a further configuration, the modular drive units are each provided with at least a motor, a spindle and a spindle nut. The motor is connected to the spindle, and consequently turns the spindle during operation, whereby the spindle nut mounted on the spindle is moved in a translatory manner. Such drive units are particularly suitable for accurate path controlling. In addition, they are distinguished by their simple construction.
In accordance with a further development, the water lance blower is provided with a guidance system with slide shoes and rails. The spindle nut is connected to the slide shoes. The slide shoes are guided by two parallel rails. The rails are directly fastened to the drive unit and orientated such that they are parallel to the spindle. In this way, the bending and torsional rigidity of the drive unit is increased.
It is particularly advantageous to configure the motors of the drive units as electronic communication (EC) motors. EC motors can be optimized according to the purpose of their application, which consequently enables reliable path movement of the spindle nut. Furthermore, the motors are distinguished by a low heat development, high revolution speeds, and the possibility of sensing the speeds of revolution in order to determine the paths covered by a spindle nut connected via a spindle. It is particularly advantageous when, in addition to control of the path of the water lance by the motors of the drive units, the water lance is configured with a movement sensor that notifies faults in the transmission of movement.
According to a further development, the slide shoes are connected to a fastening element. The fastening element may be connected to all those slide shoes that are moved in a translatory manner on a rail. Alternatively, it may be connected to all of the slide shoes. If the fastening element is connected to all the slide shoes, this represents a platform that covers an area between the rails and fixes the spindle nut. A fastening element configured in this way significantly increases the torsional rigidity of the drive unit.
According to a further configuration, the fastening element has positioning aids for accurate orientation of structure that can be attached to the fastening element. The fastening element represents a kind of intersection with respect to the structures that are moved by the drive unit. Such structures include, for example, a further drive unit, the connecting element for fixing the water lance and components that are part of a guideway on the heating installation. Accurate path control of the water lance along pre-determined blowing patterns at desired speeds requires accurate orientation of the structures on the drive unit. Faulty assembly is prevented using such positioning aids.
It is particularly advantageous to configure the positioning aids as pins, grooves or bores. The positioning aids can also be configured in combination as desired on a fastening element. With appropriate configuration of the structures to be attached, the positioning aids enable a kind of form locking, and consequently support fixing the structures in a pre-determinable position.
According to a further development, a second drive unit can be fixed onto a fastening element of a first drive unit. This means that the first drive unit is configured such that it can be attached to the fastening element, thereby ensuring cooperation between positioning aids and the second drive unit. Two drive units configured in a modular manner can thus be easily assembled to form a dual axis control for a water lance blower.
According to a further configuration, the drive unit has a cage-like profiled rail and a cover. The cage-like profiled rail and the cover at least partially enclose the components of the drive unit that are sensitive to soiling. For, example, the motor, the spindle, the spindle nut, and the parts of a translatory guidance system with slide shoes and rails are particularly sensitive to soiling. The drive system for a water lance blower is exposed to a large degree to a wide variety of environmental conditions because of the location where it is mounted. The large amount of soot or ash in the surrounding air, as well as possible leaks or water spray, are kept away from the spindle and guidance system in this way.
The rails of the guidance system are attached to the cage-like profiled rail. The side walls of the profiled rail at least partially enclose the rails and the slide shoes guided upon them. The cover is disposed above the spindle, and extends substantially between the side walls of the profiled rail. The configuration of the profiled rail and cover is preferably provided such that the internal and soiling-sensitive components are almost completely enclosed.
It is particularly advantageous to dispose the fastening element outside the cage-like profiled rail. The connection of the fastening element to the slide shoes in the inside of the profiled rail is configured such that the areas of the profiled rail lying inside are sealed against soiling. Consequently, the spindle and the guidance system are protected, and the fastening element additionally offers an external possibility for connection.
The configuration of the profiled rail and cover described results in the formation of at least one gap. The gap is necessary for transferring the movement of the spindle nut to external structures, in particular the water lance of the water lance blower.
According to a further configuration, the drive system is provided with at least one expansion bellows that is disposed such that it at least partially seals at least a gap between the profiled rail and cover. It is particularly advantageous to connect the expansion bellows on the one hand by its end to the cage-like profiled rail, and on the other hand to the fastening element. The expansion bellows is then provided in particular on the profiled rail, and consequently covers the at least one gap between the profiled rail and cover.
In accordance with another configuration, the expansion bellows is not connected to the movable fastening element, but provides protection during periods when the water lance blower is non-operational. This means that the expansion bellows is moved into a position at the beginning of the water lance blower""s cleaning cycle in which it extends only over the edge areas of the gap, and after the cleaning cycle ends, is extended again, and consequently covers the at least one gap as far as the fastening element. The configuration is particularly suitable in combination with additional sealing mechanisms on the gap that prevent penetration of soiling agents into the internal areas of the drive unit during operation of the water lance blower.
According to a further configuration of the water lance blower, at least one slide shoe is respectively connected to a rail with a shuttle. In this way, the fastening element can be attached both between the slide shoe and shuttle and onto the side of the shuttle facing away from the slide shoes. If the at least one shuttle serves as an interface with further structures, it is preferably provided with positioning aids. A shuttle is to be understood as an elongate structure that tapers at its narrow ends such that a wedge shape is formed. The shuttle is disposed in a gap between the profiled rail and the cover, and consequently protrudes out over the cover.
In accordance with a further development of the drive system, areas between stationary parts of the drive units such as, for example, the profiled rail or the cover, as well as the moveable parts (fastening element or shuttle) are configured with a sealing mechanism. The sealing mechanism is robustly configured because of the accelerations and speeds occurring during operation of the water lance blower. Furthermore, the sealing mechanism is matched to the external environment, wherein the temperature sensitivity of the sealing mechanism is of prime importance, since the drive system is usually attached directly to the heating installation.
In a further configuration, the profiled rail and the cover are provided with rubber lips, which extend over the gap and lie against the shuttle. Preferably, the rubber lips are configured such that the rubber lips of the profiled rail and the cover of a gap at least partially touch one another. When there is a translatory movement of the spindle nut, the shuttle is moved between the rubber lips of a gap. The wedge-shape of the shuttle opens the rubber lips. Rubber lips configured in this way seal the gap between the cage-like profiled rail and the cover, thus protecting areas inside.
Another particularly advantageous configuration of the water lance blower is provided with two bands for sealing the gap in the drive unit. The bands are connected to the profiled rail and to the cover, and extend over the gap that has to be sealed. The moveable structure is configured between these bands. It is particularly advantageous to use an outwardly orientated metal band and an inwardly orientated rubber band. The bands are located in areas separated by the moveable structure, and open in the proximity of the moveable structure. The metal band represents, for example, a good protection against ash and so forth, while the flexible and elastic rubber band matches with the moveable structure particularly well.
According to yet another configuration, air at over-pressure can be introduced into the profiled rail. The air substantially disperses through the gaps between the profiled rail and cover. The penetration of dirt and soot from the drive system environment is prevented because of the airflow from internal areas of the profiled rail outwards.
According to a further development of the water lance blower, the retaining device is distinguished by integrated control elements for at least one drive unit, or for forming and monitoring a water jet. The control elements influence, for example, the speed of revolution of the motor or regulate the water flow blown from the water lance.
It is particularly advantageous to equip the retaining device with control indicators and/or operating elements with which the control elements can possibly be influenced. In this way, the water lance blower can be controlled and steered locally by an operator. Integration of the control elements as well as control indicators and operating elements results in a very compact configuration of a drive system for a water lance blower.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the retaining device has connectors for a remote control and/or remote diagnostics. This means that, for example, the control elements are configured to be connectable via a bus system with a remote diagnostic station. Consequently, remote monitoring of the mode of functioning of the water lance blower is enabled.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a compact water lance blower, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.